Regenerable solid metal oxide carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) sorbents can be produced via paste extrusions and pelletization methods. However, the cyclical life of these regenerable CO.sub.2 sorbents is limited. Cyclical absorption and desorption operations of solid metal oxide regenerable CO.sub.2 sorbents cause volume changes which result in particle deterioration and breakage; "dusting". This eventually leads to increased sorbent bed pressure drop; resulting in higher power requirements. It is common knowledge in the art that the cyclical life of many regenerable metal oxide sorbents can be increased by the addition of binders or by depositing the active ingredients of the sorbents on inactive supports, such as porous ceramics or carbons, to impart strength and provide high gas/solid contact areas. However, the use of supports and high binder concentrations is undesirable in applications where high CO.sub.2 loading densities, in addition to weight and power considerations, are crucial factors.
What is needed in the art is a regenerable CO.sub.2 sorbent which provides high loading densities, structural integrity, and high rates of CO.sub.2 sorption.